Why Them!
by mr1987
Summary: Chapter 4 is up, Mic just doesn't give up! Please R
1. Default Chapter

1535 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

Harm had gotten off of work early.  He had finished up early and was hoping to relax until his sweetheart got home.  He sat down on the couch when there was a knock at the door.  He got up to see who it was and a surprised look came to his face.  It was Renee! 'What the hell does she want?' He thought. He opened the door to see her dressed in this sexy shirt and pants, which rode low on her waist.  She walked into his apartment, not saying hi to him and not even acknowledging the fact that he didn't even say hi to her.   She threw her purse down on the chair and grabbed his hand pulling him close to her.  Harm was stiff and was going to ask her what she was doing, but she sealed their mouths together with a searing kiss.  Harm tired to pull away, but she wouldn't let him.  Just then Mac walks in the door, "Hey Harm, I'm home early, just like…" She turns around to see Harm and Renee practically making out right in font of her.  Her mouth just dropped open and she couldn't say anything or do anything.  Harm forced Renee off of his lips just in time to see Mac run out of the apartment.  

"MAC! NO MAC COME BACK!"

"NO! GO BE WITH RENEE! IT'S FINE WITH ME!!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. How could he do that to her?

He tried to run after her, but Renee pulled him back, "RENEE LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!"

"You heard her.  You can be with me."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! AND I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT YOU TO KISS ME AGAIN!"

"Oh, I thought you liked the kiss." She said flirtatiously.

"NO I DIDN'T! I TRIED TO PULL AWAY, BUT YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GO!"

"Oh, you can't tell me that you didn't like the kiss at all." She said softly looking into his eyes.

"NO FOF GOD SAKES I DIDN'T'! I DON'T LOVE YOU RENEE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK BLOND HEAD!! Now let me go before I loose the woman that means the most to me in my life." He yanked his arm out of her grasp and ran out the door to find Mac.  He looked around the apartment finally finding her sitting in her car.  She had tears streaming down her face.  He walked up to her window and knocked on it to get her attention, "Mac please open the window so I can talk to you."

"NO HARM!"  She screamed.  "JUST GO AWAY! IF YOU WANTED TO BE WITH RENEE, YOU COULDA JUST TOLD ME!"

"Mac please open the window.  It wasn't what it looked like.  Please just let me explain.  I didn't want to kiss her."

"You don't need to explain! That's not the way I saw it." 

"Well look again, Sarah." At the mention of her name, she picked her head up and looked in his eyes and saw the truth he was telling.  She unlocked the car door and he got in the other side.  Once he got into the car, he explained what happened, "I was just sitting on the couch waiting for you to get home when there was a knock at the door so I get up to see who it was at the door and it was Renee.  I opened the door to see what she wanted and she just came in and sealed our lips together.  I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let me.  That's when you came in.  I tried so hard to pull away, but since she knew what I was like before when we were dating she just wouldn't let me go.  I'm so sorry, Sarah, please forgive me."

"Yes…I forgive you." She said, wiping away her tears.

"Aww, c'mere, baby." He took her in his arms the best he could.  They were in the car so it was hard for them to move.  He wiped away her remaining tears and kissed her lips. "You know I would never cheat on you.  I love you more than you can ever imagine.  You mean more to me than life itself so I would never cheat on you especially with Renee."

"Really?"

"Yes of course.  You should know that by now." She let out a few more stray tears.  He held her the best he could in the car and then looked at her tears, "Are you alright now, Sarah?" He asked softly.  

"Yes I am." She nodded, kissing his lips.

"Mmm.  I missed the feel of your lips on mine." He said against her lips and she deepened it.  "I…love…you…so…much!" He said between kisses.

"I…love you so much too!"

They broke apart, "Why don't we go back inside and tell Renee off!" Harm grinned.

"You got it, flyboy!" She smiled.

They got out of the car and walked back to the apartment.  They saw Renee sitting there patiently with an annoying smile on her lips.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Renee." Harm said firmly.

Renee, slightly embarrassed, took the grin off her face and replaced it with one of embarrassment.

"Renee, who do you think you are just walking into this apartment and kissing Harm like you did? You knew for a fact that he was mine and don't tell me you didn't because I know you did."

"Oh I didn't think you would mind very much.  I didn't think you two were that close, but apparently you are."

They were both getting very mad, "Ok first of all Renee, no matter how close Mac and I are, that gives you no right to just walk in here and kiss the hell out of me like you did and second, of course Mac is going to mind, I'm her boyfriend, whether you like it or not." 

"I'm sorry! Damn I thought it would be alright." She got frustrated.  

Harm couldn't believe how stupid Renee was being right now.  "Renee, just get out of here.  I don't ever want to see you again.  You just cause more problems than you solve and if you don't believe me, take a look at how much you just hurt this beautiful woman over here and it might just help you."

Renee got up and pushed through Harm and Mac and left the apartment very angry.  

"Gees, if that's how she gets when she can't have you, I would love to see her when she can't have what she really really wants.  Maybe you should have just kissed her and spare us the sight of seeing her angry and pissed." 

"I think not." 

"I think yes." She teased and laughed.  She felt Harm wrap his arms around her from behind and start kissing her neck and she gasped when he kissed the nap of her neck.

"A little sensitive there, are we?" He teased and kept kissing teasing her there.  He just couldn't help it.

"Uh…may…be a little."

He figured he'd play a little, " I know where else someone is a little sensitive."

"Whe…" She asked, but got cut off in mid-word as he ran his finger down the skin behind her ear.  She scrunched her head down, but he just tickled the other side of her neck and ear and her head was straight again.  

He whispered into her ear, "My fingers are inescapable.  I can poke and tickle you anywhere.  Like here…" He stuck his finger somewhat in her ear and she screeched.  "Or here…" He poked her neck and she screeched more.  "Or here…" He poked her under her arm and she tried not to laugh.  "Or I can just tickle you here and you're gone." He tickled her side and she was helpless because her arms were against her stomach under his.  She started laughing and tried to break free, but had no use so she just sunk back into his arms and took the feeling.  "See I got you to laugh."  She grabbed his hand and he held it in place, teasing her.  She kept the smile on her face and he kept the grin.  She leaned her head side ways against his shoulder so she could see him.  He just held her with one arm and kept his hand against her side with the other ready to tickle her if she said anything to him. "So you think I should have just kissed her?" He played with her.

She started to say something and he started to tickle her side, but she shut her mouth.

"Huh? What were you gonna say?" He grinned.

"I was…" She bit her bottom lip as he squeezed her side gently.

"Huh? What was that?" The same grin never left his face.

"I was just playing…" She giggled this time when he squeezed her side twice.

"Are you trying to tell me something, because you don't seem to be saying anything?" He was smiling a little this time.

"I was just…" She just completely lost it when he really tickled her side this time.  She tried to struggle free, but he had such a strong grip on her that it didn't work.  She just threw her head forward and laughed.  He finally stopped to let catch her breath.

"Now what were you trying to say?" He wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"I was gonna say I was just playing with you."

"You better have been just playing with me."

"Oh come on Harm, even if I wasn't playing with you, I know you wouldn't kiss her anyways."

"No I wouldn't, but why do you say that?"

"Because you love me too much."

"Yeah, that's true." He kissed her cheek. "But now that that's over, what should we do?"

"Go someplace far away so Renee never finds us again." She teased.

"That works for me." He laughed and teased.


	2. MIC!

Mac was washing dishes while Harm was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Mac had the sink going so she didn't hear the door to the apartment open quietly. She just turned off the water and picked the towel up when she felt one hand cover her eyes and from the other hand, two fingers on her right side of her waist and dragged them upward and stopping at her breast and Mac gasped. At first she thought this was Harm, because he always would play around like this with her, but it didn't smell like Harm at all. Harm also wouldn't do what this man was doing if Mac tensed up like she did; he would have stopped. She defiantly knew he wouldn't do what this man was about to do, but when he said this one line, "Hey I know you like this, love." Mic was the only man who called her love. Mac immediately screamed the first name that came to her mind.  
  
"HARM!" And in a second, Harm squeezed Mic's neck from behind, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. Harm wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed up for a second, but the tension immediately dissolved when she heard a familiar voice, "It's alright, baby, I've got you."  
  
She turned in his arms and cried into his chest, "I've told him a million times, no I don't want to be with him. He won't listen, now he's trying to hurt me? I just..." She trailed off, crying.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright, honey." He kissed her hair, "I love you, Sarah and I won't let him hurt you, I promise."  
  
"Thanks, Harm. I love you too." She snuggled into his chest and tired to calm herself down.  
  
"See, it's okay to be like this."  
  
"Be like what?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Cry and just let it out."  
  
"This is the real me, Harm. I can only be like this around you. I can only be myself around you."  
  
"Why sweetie?"  
  
"Because I know you. I love you. I know you better than I know anyone else, hell, I know you better than I knew my own parents."  
  
"And I know you better than anyone else."  
  
"Sometimes I just can't take it you know?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone expects me to be, you know, a tough marine colonel, but sometimes I just want to be me."  
  
"Oh sweetheart, listen to me. Even if everyone expects you to be a tough marine colonel, there is one person that doesn't expect you to be anything, but who you are, and that one person is me. I know you're supposed to be tough, but sometimes even tough people cry and just need someone by their side. So it's okay to be like that and no matter how you are, I won't love you any less than I do now."  
  
By the time he was done talking, she had tears streaming down her face, "No one has ever cared about me as much as you do. You mean so much to me, Harm.  
  
"I love you so much." With that said, he leaned in a kissed her. It was defiantly one of passion and love, not that it wouldn't be. Their bond was so strong; neither Renee not Mic could tear them apart and if they did, both Renee and Mic would get hurt in the process and would be very sorry. 


	3. GIVE IT UP RENEE!

2130 Zulu Harm's Apartment 

North of Union Station

Harm and Mac were watching TV, snuggling tightly on the couch.  Every once in a while, Harm had Mac weak in his arms from kissing her neck.  Mac started giggling.

"What?"

"I just realized I have no idea as to what's going on."

"Oh really? Maybe it's because I keep doing this…" He kissed her ear and she squealed.

As Renee was walking up to Harm's door (again), she could hear Mac giggling for some reason.  'Why is he with that bitch?' She thought.  'She's too tough for him.  He needs someone softer! I'll try to win him one more time.' Renee just didn't give up!

Harm was tickling Mac and she was in a giggling fit.  They both heard a knock at the door and Harm yelled, "Come in, it's open." Renee just walked in slowly, and trying not to be rude (like that was possible), she just stood there, waiting for the right moment.

"Harm…stop…please!" Mac cried with laughter, her head almost falling off the couch, as his hands attacked her sides.

"Not until you say yes."

"Never!" She laughed.

"Okay then, I'll just try tickling your feet." He grabbed her feet.

Mac tried yanking her feet away, but there was no use, "Okay…okay…you win…yes!"

"You sure about that?" He teased her.

"Yes!" She laughed more.

By this time her head was hanging off the couch and in fact she was very comfortable.  He looked at her head where it was and laughed, "Comfortable?"

"Hmmm, very." And she giggled.

"Oh I'll give you something to giggle about." And he blew a raspberry on her stomach and she burst into giggles, "Oh you liked that did you? Let me do it again." He did it a couple more times.

He had Mac in a laughing fit.  He stopped when he saw all the blood rushing to her head.

Renee coughed in the background and they both turned around.  "Renee what the hell do you want?"

"You, flyboy." Was all she said as she started walking seductively over to him.

"Well sorry, but I'm taken and I'm very happy with the person I'm with."

Renee started trying to beg, but Harm cut her off, "Renee, just give it up! I don't want you.  Now please, so I don't have to make a scene, will you please just leave me the hell alone?"

"Fine!" She snapped and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Harm barely had time to relax again when Mac tackled him to the other side of the couch, fusing their lips together.  He deepened it more and she gave in completely.  They pulled apart, "Payback, Harm!" She said with a smirk.

"That couldn't have been payback."

"Why not?"

"Because paybacks are suppose to be bad and that was defiantly good."

She laughed, "Good point." She put a mischievous look on her face and laughed evilly.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"You want payback? I'll give you payback." She put her fingers to his side and wiggled them furiously.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, trapping her between his strong arms.  He trapped her two hands in one of his and tickled her side.  Mac immediately started squirming and giggling uncontrollably.  "Payback, huh? You wanna see payback? For all those times you've teased me…" He paused.

She looked at him and giggled, "I should be getting you back for all those times you've tickled me without mercy."

"Yeah, you should be, but you love it when I tickle you."

"Mmm…good point." She snuggled into him and he kissed her forehead. "Why doesn't Renee give up?"

"Because she's a stuck up bitch that doesn't give up until she gets what she wants." Mac gave him this questioning look like he was gonna give Mac up to be with Renee. "Oh baby, I'm never giving you up.  I love you more than anything and no video princess bitch is gonna take your place. NO one is gonna take your place." He kissed her lips.

She smiled and straddled him.  She sat on his waist and leaned her hands on his chest and stared down at him seductively.  He raised his eyebrow, "What's that look for?" She deepened the look, "You're scaring me, Mac." He said and playfully and put his hands on her sides and she jumped. "Relax, I'm not gonna tickle you, I promise."

"Okay."

He rested his hands on her sides.  She leaned forward and rested her hands on the pillow behind his head.  He snaked them his hands under her shirt, still resting them on her sides.  He caressed up and down her sides, "Wow, your skin is really soft, honey."

"That's because of the hand crème I use.  It makes your skin silky soft.  By the way, that feels good."

He tickled her sides lightly and she gave up trying to stay up with her hands.  She just lay on his chest and he continued.

"You like that?"

"Yes I do.  I'm comfortable." They sat like that and watched the movie.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Mmm, same here, baby." She draped her arm over the edge of the couch.

"Do you want a massage, sweetie?"

"I would love one, but I'm incredibly comfortable how I am."

"Okay, but I didn't know you could resist my strong hands getting the knots out of your shoulders, but that's alright."

She got up and looked at him, "Ya know, you have a way of convincing me!"

"I know baby, now do you want your massage?"

"Yes." She sat between his legs on the couch and relaxed under his gentle hands on her shoulders.  He massaged her tight shoulders.

"Feel good?" He asked.

"Defiantly."

He massaged her shoulders gently.  After about 5 minutes, her let up a little, "Do you want me to go longer or are you good?"

"Hell I want you to give me a massage just so I can feel your touch."

"Well here how's this? Lay down on your stomach on me."

"Why?"

"Just do it, you'll see."

She did as he said and put his hand under her shirt and caressed her back.

"Mmm, that feels good."

"Knew you'd think so.  Now I can hold you and you can feel my touch."

"Wow, you're a genius!" She teased.

Mac lay there for a while; just thinking about their relationship and how he treated her like a princess.  Mac lifted her head and looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"Well don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." He teased.

She laughed, "That's my line!" She teased back.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"About you…me…and our relationship."

"And?"

"Nah, just how much I love you and how much you treat me like a princess?"

"Well that's because I love you and you should be treated like a princess, you deserve it, sweetheart."

"Thanks Harm, it means so much to me, having you in my life.  I love you so much." They gave each other a tender kiss.


	4. MIC I SAID NO!

1345 Zulu 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

"Mac can you come help me with this?"

"Sure." She walked into the kitchen and saw him trying to fix something in the cabinet. "What happened?"

"The shelf came loose."

Mac gasped playfully, "You broke it!"

"Oh be quiet you or no more kisses."

She lightly smacked his arm.  She helped with what he needed then walked away saying, "And by the way, you know you can't resist kissing me even if you tried." She gave him a flirtatious smile and he returned it.  There was a knock at the door and Harm went to answer it.  He opened the door to find Mic standing there with a bouquet of flowers and the intent on winning Mac.  Boy doesn't that sound familiar!

"Mic! What brings you here?"

"Now you should know that, "flyboy." He quoted with his fingers and emphasized the word.

Mac went to the door, "Mic for the last freaking' time, what do you want?"

"You my love." He handed her the flowers but she shoved them back into his hands, "I…don't…want…the…flowers…and…I…don't…want…you!" She said slowly, carefully, and clearly so he understood, "Do you understand what that means or do I have to show you that I don't want you, because if you love me enough to want me back, you love me enough to let me go."

"Prove it to me that you would rather be with Harm than me."

"MY GOD MIC! YOU DON'T GIVE UP, DO YOU?!"

"No." Was his simple answer.

She decided to prove it to him.  She turned to Harm, and they both must have had the same idea, because they met halfway in a sweet kiss.

"I love you." Harm said smiling against her lips.

"Mmm…I love you too." They pulled apart and she just starred into his eyes, "Does that prove anything to you?"

"Yes, hope you two are happy!" He said and walked away with a defeated look on his face.

"Thank you!" She shouted. "No more Mic or Renee to worry about from now on.  How does that sound?"

He kissed her, pausing after each word, "Wonderful…Excellent…Magnificent…Perfect, just like you." He kissed her deeply.


End file.
